The present invention relates to a coupling device for dental prostheses.
Removable dental prostheses, provided with adapted couplings or coupling devices for the rapid fixing of the prosthesis itself to the residual dental structures, are currently known.
A disadvantage encountered in the use of the known types of couplings for dental prostheses is that they do not permit the prosthesis to be easily and quickly substituted, as may be necessary, for example, in the event that the prosthesis is damaged.
Another disadvantage of the known types of couplings for dental prostheses is the fact that they are often only suitable for use with a specific type of prosthesis, thus constraining the dentist to store different types of couplings which are suitable for each different type of prosthesis.
An even further disadvantage of the known types of couplings for dental prostheses resides in the fact that they are frequently structurally complicated and expensive, and thus have an adverse affect on the overall cost of the installed dental prosthesis.
A not least disadvantage of the known types of couplings for dental prostheses is that they are very timeconsuming to install, and require the exercise of great skill on the part of the dentist or dental surgeon.